Computers, particularly portable computers such as laptop computers, are susceptible to damage caused by impacts. Typically, bags or briefcases are used to attempt to protect a laptop computer during transport. These bags or briefcases are padded and simply form an enclosure from which the laptop computer is removed when the laptop computer is used. Such a bag or briefcase therefore provides no protection when the laptop computer is in use. Also, removal of the laptop computer from the bag or briefcase can be cumbersome and potentially introduce another opportunity for the computer to be damaged while being lifted out of the bag or briefcase.